A quiet afternoon in bed
by Fitzdare
Summary: WARNING! THIS STORY CONTAINS ADULT MATERIAL THAT SOME FANS MAY FIND OFFENSIVE. IF THIS MEANS YOU, PLEASE DO NOT VIEW. Set at the beginning of season 5. The last time Alicia went to Colin Sweeney's residence, she found a dead dog and the man himself handcuffed to a deceased amoureux. Would this time be any different?
1. Chapter 1

A quiet afternoon in bed

Chapter 1

Alicia looked at her watch. Cary was late. She pulled her phone out of her coat pocket just as his text message came through. Sorry, he said. Have to cancel. Something urgent. Alicia was angry. What could be more urgent than a vital meeting with one of their richest clients? But the real question was; what would she do now? She remembered all to well what had happened the last time she went up to Colin Sweeney's apartment, and that was precisely why she had insisted that Cary should go with her. Alicia's intuition told her Sweeney was up to something. He'd said he 'couldn't possibly' come in to the office. He'd had an attack of hives he said that was 'positively ghastly.' And then there was a hint of exasperation in his voice when he said: "Very well Mrs. Florrick, bring a chaperone if you must." Alicia took a deep breath and pressed the doorbell. Like it or not, the new firm needed client's like Colin Sweeney, and without them there was no future for Florrick, Agos.

"Tea, Mrs. Florrick?" Sweeney smiled sycophantically. Alicia took a seat in one of the plush leather armchairs in the living room of the lavish penthouse apartment. It was early afternoon, but Sweeney was dressed only in a purple silk robe, tied loosely about his waist.

"No, thank you," Alicia said. "I'm fine Mr. Sweeney, really."

"But I insist," Sweeney said. "I have a particularly delicious lapsang souchong from Sri Lanka. You'll love it. I'll be mother shall I?" He poured a cup from the pot and handed it to his guest.

"You look – better," she remarked.

"A miracle," he said. "I woke up this morning and bingo! All cleared up. I put it down to the tea. It has medicinal qualities you know. Please, try some. I'm thinking of making an investment and I value your opinion."

Alicia took a sip from her cup. "Very good," she said.

"Well, would you look at me," he said. "I'm not even dressed. You stay here and finish your tea and I'll put on something more appropriate." Alicia liked the tea. It was very refreshing and she liked the smoky flavour. She began to feel relaxed. She put down the empty cup and sat back in the chair. A warm feeling of general well being swept over her. She felt almost as if she could go to sleep, only she wasn't really sleepy, it was just that everything seemed so far away.

Alicia woke with a start. Her throat felt very dry and there was a slight aching sensation at the front of her head. She realised she was in bed, and that she was naked. "Oh my God!" she cried, sitting bolt upright. "Oh my God!"

"Sleep well Mrs. Florrick?" Sweeney sat on the end of the bed, attired in his purple robe and grinning lasciviously.

"What have you done?" hissed Alicia, unable to get up without exposing herself.

"Nothing you didn't enjoy Mrs. Florrick. I can assure you of that. Here," he said, tossing her a robe matching the colour of his own. "Put this on. I want to see if I got your size right. And please, don't consider doing anything foolish. The doors are locked, the phones are switched off and no one will hear you scream."

"Mr. Sweeney," Alicia said, attempting to compose herself. "Please let me go and I promise you I'll say nothing. Our secret right?"

"Of course Mrs. Florrick. When I'm ready. Now put on the robe and come with me." Alicia did as she was told and followed Sweeney out of the bedroom and back into the living area. "Take a seat," he instructed. Sweeney picked up the remote control and turned on the television. Alicia saw herself on the set. She was with Sweeney and they were in the bedroom. She watched the scene unfold in a state of utter disbelief. Sweeney was kissing her. She had her arms around him. She was kissing him. She stared transfixed, as the on screen couple disrobed. Sweeney kissed and fondled her naked breasts. Struggle as she might, Alicia could remember none of it. "Tell me what you want," Sweeney said, pulling down her panties. "I want you to fuck me," she replied.

"That's enough!" Alicia cried, jumping up from her chair.

"But we're just getting to the best part," Sweeney protested. "You climaxed three times Mrs. Florrick. It was sensational."

"Switch it off!" she demanded. Sweeney reluctantly obliged. "You raped me," she said, her voice barely above a whisper. "You motherfucker!"

"Now, now Mrs. Florrick," Sweeney chided. "That just isn't true and you know it. The tape proves that our delicious fornication was entirely mutual."

"No!" she shouted. "You drugged me. My God!"

"You mean the tiny white pill I put into your tea?" he said innocently. "It made you drowsy, possibly even compliant, but it couldn't have made you so – exquisitely passionate. And besides, it leaves no trace in the bloodstream."

"Where are my clothes?" she demanded.

"I'll get them for you," he said. "But just so we understand each other. The tape can go viral as far as I'm concerned. Just think what they'll say about yours truly and the Governor's wife! Won't I be the superstar!"

"What about your wife?" Alicia countered.

"Oh, it was her idea. She said she was tired of me going on about you. Just fuck her she said, and get it over with. Here," he said, when he'd fetched her clothes. "You can go now, but I do hope I'll have the pleasure again sometime."

Alicia smiled and lowered her head. "You know," she said, looking up at him demurely. "The irony is you didn't have to go to all this trouble. I've always wanted you, almost from the first moment we met." Alicia untied the robe, turned around and slipped out of the garment. The robe fell to the ground. "Come back to bed," she said, looking at him over her shoulder. Sweeney followed her eagerly back to the bedroom. Now it was Alicia's turn to dominate, as she brought the writhing body of the man beneath her to new heights of ecstasy.

"Mrs. Florrick," Sweeney gasped, when he was spent. "You are a revelation."

Alicia got up from the bed. "Bathroom?" she said.

"Second on the left," he said.

Alicia picked up the robe on her way to the bathroom, where she emptied the contents of her stomach. When she returned to the bedroom, Sweeney was lying on his back, his eyes closed. Alicia knelt down on top of him and from the pocket of the robe; she removed the carving knife she'd collected from the kitchen drawer. Clutching the weapon with both hands, she was about to thrust the blade deep into his chest, when she noticed the pool of blood seeping from the wound to his head, and soaking into the sheets on the bed. She dropped the knife and fled the room. She found her coat among the neat pile of her clothes and pulled out her phone. "Kalinda," she said. "It's me. I need you."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two: Kalinda to the rescue.

Alicia got dressed and went over to the TV. The disc drive was empty.

Elsewhere:

"That was incredible," he said, turning over on to his back.

"You were incredible," Isobel said. She snuggled up to his warm body and rested her head on his chest. "So, are you glad you came?"

"Of course," he replied.

"Only, you sounded a little reluctant when I called you."

"Well, I did have something on, but compared to an engagement in your bed Miss Swift? No contest."

"I love it when you call me Miss Swift."

"Well, somehow I just don't see you as Mrs. Sweeney."

"And what if I was Mrs. Sweeney?" she teased. "Would you be too moral to have an affair with a married woman?"

"Normally yes," he answered emphatically. "But in your case, I'd definitely make an exception."

Isobel moved on top of him and rubbed her body against him. "My, my," she said. "I think something's stirring down there."

And then:

"A single shot to the head," Kalinda concluded. "Neat."

"Kalinda," Alicia said, "we have to get out of here."

"We have to call it in," Kalinda urged.

"No!" Alicia insisted. "We can't. I couldn't face talking to the police."

"Why not?"

"Because," Alicia said, her voice cracking with emotion, "he raped me."

Kalinda was stunned. "What?" she breathed.

"He raped me Kalinda," Alicia said, fighting back the tears. "He raped me."

Kalinda's famous composure momentarily deserted her, but she quickly recovered her wits. "All right," she said calmly. "Put these on," she ordered, producing a pair of latex gloves from her coat pocket. "Where did he -?"

"In the bed," Alicia replied in a whisper.

"Then we'll need the sheets," Kalinda declared. She instructed Alicia to recall all of her movements in the apartment and to wipe her prints from any surfaces she may have touched. Kalinda found a clean sheet in the bottom of the bedroom wardrobe and spread it out on the floor. Then, as carefully as possible, she pulled the sheets off the bed from beneath the dead man's body, flinching involuntarily, as the bloodied head bobbed lifelessly on the mattress. She removed the pillows, dumped the whole lot into the clean sheet wrapper and then noticed the carving knife poking out from under the bed. Alicia made sure there were no traces of her presence in the bathroom, and she wiped clean the handle of the door. She picked up the teacup and the discarded robe, and returned to the bedroom. "What this?" Kalinda demanded, holding up the knife.

"I – I," Alicia stammered.

"Wipe it clean," Kalinda ordered, "and put it back where you found it. What's that?" she demanded, staring at the cup in Alicia's hand.

"It was the tea," she said. "He must have drugged the tea." Kalinda added the cup and the robe to her pile and tied the bundle into a ball.

"The street cams," Alicia said when she returned from the kitchen. "I'll be on tape."

"What time did you get here?"

"I don't know – I - "

"Think!"

"I was late. I was waiting for Cary – it was one nineteen on my phone, I remember."

"And how long after that did you enter the building?"

"I don't know, maybe a minute."

"Quite a coincidence," said Kalinda. "The power's been out all over the district since twenty past one."

"No," Alicia protested, wincing with the pain of the memory. "The TV was on."

"Probably a back up system. Come on," she said, "let's get the hell out of here."

Kalinda took care of the items removed from the apartment, and then drove directly to Alicia's place. "Where are the kids?" she asked, as Alicia, her hand shaking slightly, poured two large glasses of wine.

"They're at Peter's place," she replied.

Kalinda put her hand on Alicia's arm and looked into the eyes of her friend. "Best to let it go," she said.

"No," Alicia retorted. "I'm okay." She took a large mouthful of the wine, and immediately replenished her glass.

Kalinda took a seat at the bench. "So," she said. "What happened?"

"After I drank the tea," Alicia began, "I felt really – strange. The next thing I remember I was in bed – naked. He was there - Sweeney."

"And then?"

"I had to use the bathroom. I threw up, and then - I found him – like that."

"You didn't see anyone? Anyone else in the apartment?"

"No."

"Did you hear anything?"

"No!" she answered, raising her voice, and then: "I'm sorry."

"Come on," Kalinda soothed. "Let's get you in the shower."

"I'm so sorry I got you into this," Alicia said, wearily climbing into bed.

Kalinda pulled the bedclothes over her. "It's all right," she said. "I'll stay over. We'll talk in the morning." When Kalinda's phone rang it was Cary.

"Hi," he said. "Where are you?"

She was hardly in the mood for his demands. "What do you want Cary?" she said tersely.

"Just wondering if you'd caught up with Alicia. She's not answering her phone."

"I just saw her. She's fine."

"Oh good. I'm feeling guilty I guess. I had to cancel on her."

"Cancel?"

"Yeah, we were supposed to meet Sweeney."

"So, why did you cancel?"

"My dad. You know, another crisis."

"Sure." She hung up.

Alicia strode purposefully into the bedroom, jumped up on top of him and thrust the blade deep into his chest, again and again and again, lacerating the pale skin and piercing the flesh, rivulets of blood spattering her face, clogging her eyes. She screamed and sat bolt upright. Kalinda vaulted off the couch and burst into the bedroom. "It's all right Alicia," she said firmly. "It's alright." Kalinda threw her arms around her friend and held on tight, as Alicia convulsed with tears.

"I was going to do it," Alicia murmured. "I lost my mind. I was going to kill him. I wish I had!"

"You're safe now," Kalinda assured her. "It's over. You're safe. You're safe with me."

A single, silent tear rolled slowly down Kalinda's cheek.

When Alicia checked her phone in the morning, there were messages from Zach and from Jackie. "Coffee?" Kalinda asked, as Alicia walked into the kitchen. The phone rang before she could answer. She showed Kalinda the screen, which read: DIANE. "Answer it," Kalinda said.

"Hi Diane. What? Oh my God. Yes of course, right away. No I haven't. Okay."

"They've found him?" Kalinda surmised.

"Yes. Isobel Swift's been arrested."

Kalinda's eyes widened. "That makes sense," she said.

Alicia was doubtful. "Does it?" she said.

"You can do this Alicia," Kalinda said. "You were never there and you've done nothing wrong."

"Yes," Alicia agreed. "I'll be fine. Oh, one other thing. Diane said Will's not answering his phone. She said she's being trying to reach him since yesterday afternoon."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three: Secrets and lies.

"Sorry to spoil your weekend," Diane said, "but we have a very delicate situation here. Miss Swift has asked us to represent her."

"If she's guilty we could lose the company account," Alicia reasoned.

Diane nodded thoughtfully. "What if she's innocent?"

"I'll get down there," Alicia said. "See what I can find out."

"No need," said Diane. "She's been released. She's here. In your office."

"Which means they don't have enough evidence," Alicia concluded.

"They're building their case," Diane said. "She's still suspect number one."

Isobel Swift sat cross-legged on the office couch and smiled serenely as Diane and Alicia entered the room. Alicia thought she looked more like the cat that had got the cream, than a woman suspected of murder. The two lawyers took chairs either side of the desk. Alicia decided she'd let Diane do the talking.

"Perhaps you should start from the beginning Miss Swift," said Diane.

"Of course Miss Lockhart."

"Go on," said Diane.

"There's really nothing to tell. I arrived home this morning at seven and I found him on the bed. Dead."

Diane was unimpressed. "And that's it?" she said. Isobel's answer was an expansive shrug of the shoulders. "Well can you at least account for your movements yesterday?"

"Not entirely," she answered.

"Just a minute," Diane said, observing the arrival of Will and Kalinda. "I'll be right back."

"Will, thank God," Diane exclaimed, following him into his office. "Where the hell of you been?"

"Long story," he answered. "Where are we up to with Sweeney?"

"I've just come from the PD," said Kalinda, loitering in the doorway. "They have the murder weapon. A nine mill. It was kept in a locked cabinet in the study. The killer forced open the cabinet, grabbed the gun, went to the bedroom, shot him once at point blank range and returned the gun to the study. The ME says time of death was between three and five pm."

"Prints?" asked Will.

"Wiped clean."

"How did the killer gain access?" asked Diane.

"There was no forced entry," Kalinda replied. "The killer must have had a key. As far as anyone knows, only Sweeney and Miss Swift had keys to the apartment."

"What about cams?" said Will.

"They're going through them, but they'll be nothing from one twenty to six thirty."

"We need to look into that," said Will.

"And did Miss Swift know about the gun?" Diane asked.

"Oh yes," Kalinda confirmed. "She admitted that much."

"So," Will said. "She had opportunity. What about motive?"

"As far as we know he died in testate," Diane said. "Which means it all goes to his son. All fifty million."

"But that's not all," Kalinda said. "Miss Swift sent an email to a friend of hers in which she said; maybe I should kill him before he kills me."

"Okay," Will said. "We need to - "

"Wait," interrupted Kalinda. "There's more. She has no alibi. She told the cops she was with someone, but she won't say who."

Meanwhile:

"I expect you'll miss him as much as anyone Mrs. Florrick." Isobel smiled sweetly, and helped herself to a cup of water.

"What makes you say that," Alicia said, feeling dangerously ill at ease.

"You know he had a thing for you right?"

"Mr. Sweeney was a client," Alicia retorted. "That's all."

"That's not what he said," Isobel teased.

"Look Miss Swift," said Alicia firmly. "Mr. Sweeney is dead. Murdered in all probability. This isn't the time for games."

Isobel chuckled insidiously. "That's just it, Mrs. Florrick. Colin loved to play games. But in the end he lost, in a game of his own making. And by the way," she declared holding out her left hand. "It's no longer Miss Swift. Colin and I were secretly married a week ago in Hawaii. But then, you already knew that didn't you?" Alicia stared at the gold band on Isobel's finger. Sweeney had told her about the marriage when he'd called her, but it was hard to tell with Sweeney, between the truth and the lies. "Naturally I'll be taking control of the company from here on," Isobel asserted.

"Do you think that's wise, Miss – Mrs. Sweeney?"

"It's what Colin would have wanted," Isobel declared. "What a good looking boy he is," she said suddenly, spying Cary through the glass of the office window. "I imagine I could have some fun with him." Alicia said nothing. "Then of course," Isobel went on, "there's that dashing Mr. Gardener. How much imagination do you think I'd need with him?"

Alicia had had enough. "I'll just be a moment," she said.

Cary had joined Diane, Will and Kalinda in Will's office. "Cary, I want you to get down to the power company. I want all the details."

"It's just a coincidence," Cary protested.

"Go," Will commanded.

Alicia joined the party and broke the news. "As his wife she gets everything," she stated, "including his majority stock holding in Herald Equity."

When the telephone rang Diane picked up. "It's the chairman of the board," she whispered loudly.

Two sharp knocks on the door made them all turn their heads. "Detective Burton," he said announcing himself. "I have some questions." Burton singled out Kalinda with the force of his stare, and she returned the look, in spades.

"Mrs. - Miss Swift will not be - " Will began.

"I haven't come to question Mrs. Sweeney," Burton interrupted. "I need to ask you some questions Mrs. Florrick."

Kalinda walked Cary to the elevator. "Is Alicia in trouble?" Cary asked.

"She might have been if she hadn't cancelled the meet," Kalinda replied.

"That's a relief," he said. And then, registering her cold look of disapproval: "Come on Kalinda. How was I to know there was a psycho on the loose?"

"Why did you cancel?" she demanded.

Cary stopped at the elevator door and lowered his voice. "Sweeney called me. He made it quite clear my presence was not required. And he told me not to tell Alicia."

Alicia escorted Mrs. Sweeney to Diane's office. When her phone rang it was Zach. "Mom, where have you been? Didn't you get my message?"

"I'm sorry Zach, it's been hectic. I'll call you back. I promise."

"So, Mrs. Florrick," Burton said cheerfully, when Alicia returned to her office. "Just like old times."

"Not exactly, Detective." Alicia said coolly.

"No. Not exactly. This time it's Sweeney on the wrong end of a bullet."

Alicia smiled severely. "How can I help?" she said.

"You visited Mr. Sweeney at his apartment yesterday afternoon just after one o'clock. Is that right?"

"No, it's not."

"Are you sure Mrs. Florrick? Would you like some time to re-consider your answer?"

Alicia knew she had to stay calm, but inside she was a mess. "I was scheduled to meet Mr. Sweeney, but I called it off."

Burton stared into her eyes unblinking. "Take a look at this," he said finally, removing a laptop from his briefcase. Alicia braced herself. The film showed her getting out of her car across the street from Sweeney's place. Then, there she was again on the sidewalk making a call, after which the screen went mercifully blank.

"So, you didn't enter the building," Burton said.

"No."

"What made you change your mind?"

"Second thoughts. I think we both remember what happened the last time I visited Mr. Sweeney unaccompanied."

Burton looked at her askance. "Who else knew about this meeting?" he asked.

Alicia despaired, but there was no room to manoeuvre. Will and Diane were sure to find out, but there was no point in involving Cary. "No one," she declared.

"Any reason for the secrecy?"

"Yes."

"Would you care to elaborate Mrs. Florrick?"

"No."

Burton scowled. "What about the gun?" he asked.

"Gun?" she replied.

"The nine millimetre Glock that was locked in the study cabinet. You knew about that didn't you?"

"No, of course not. How would I?"

"Because, Mrs. Sweeney told you about it."

"That's a lie," Alicia stated.

"So, where were you yesterday between one twenty and six thirty pm?"

"I went straight home. I wasn't feeling well. I spent a quiet afternoon – in bed."

"Can you verify that?"

"My associate, Miss Sharma was with me – at my apartment I mean."

Burton raised his eyebrows. "That would be Kalinda Sharma?"

"Yes."

"Don't leave the country Mrs. Florrick," he warned.

"What was that all about?" demanded Will, when Burton had departed.

Alicia wanted to throw herself on his mercy. She wanted to say she was being framed for murder and to beg him for his help. But instead, she said simply: "A misunderstanding."

Will wasn't about to let it go, but his phone interrupted him. "That was Cary," he said, when he'd finished the call. "There's been another murder. A sub station worker. Cary thinks he was somehow involved in the power outage."

"Does this have a bearing on the case?" Alicia asked.

"I don't know," Will answered. "What now?" he said, looking over Alicia's shoulder. Kalinda made her way towards them, with another woman in tow, a young, attractive looking brunette.

"This is Miss True," announced Kalinda. "Miss Bell True. She has something interesting to tell us about that email."

"Okay," Will said. "We'll use my office. Alicia, you'd better come too."

Alicia answered her phone, expecting it to be Zach again, but it wasn't. "Mrs. Florrick?" said the muffled voice of a man.

"Yes. Who is this?"

"I have the disc Mrs. Florrick. We need to get together."

"Problem?" Kalinda asked, as the colour drained from Alicia's cheeks.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N _This is a larger chapter than usual, but as it's the final, I think it reads better in one hit. Let me know what you think. Was that shocking first chapter justified after all?_

Chapter four: There's nothing so good as a decent pair of stilettos.

Diane put down the phone and signalled for Will to join her in her office. "There's going to be a run on the stock," she reported. "It seems the investors aren't too happy about the prospect of Miss Swift taking a seat in the boardroom. The company could be wiped out."

"So, we have less than two days before the market re-opens," Will said.

"What can we do?"

"I don't know, but we need to think of something." Will answered his phone. "Yes Cary. Really? Okay. Stay on it." Will turned back to Diane. "It appears our dead power man deliberately sabotaged the grid. Twenty thousand dollars was paid into his account yesterday morning. Cary's following the money."

"Good. Look, why don't I call David Lee? He can have a talk to Miss – Mrs. Sweeney."

"Okay. Let's hope he can talk some sense into her."

"Miss True has been telling me about her film career," Alicia said, when Will joined them in his office.

"Not exactly mainstream you understand," Miss True said modestly.

"So," Will began, "you were the recipient of an email from Mrs. Sweeney, in which she suggested she might kill her husband."

"I didn't know they were married. But yes, that's right. I had to come forward as soon as I heard the news. I'll get the blame for this I just know it."

"Why would you be a suspect Miss True?" Alicia asked.

"Because I was there, yesterday at Mr. Sweeney's apartment." Alicia's eyes widened. "I've got priors," Miss True went on. "My dabs will be all over the joint."

"Can you tell us what time you arrived and what time you left?" Will asked.

"I was there from two until four, give or take a minute or two."

"Was anyone else present during the time you were there?"

"No."

"And do you mind telling us why you were there?" Will continued.

"As a client. Mr. Sweeney had specific tastes."

"Specific?" Will said.

"He liked to play games."  
"Games involving guns?" Will suggested.

"No! That's why I came forward, to clear myself. I didn't kill him. He was very much alive when I left the apartment."

"Was it Mr. Sweeney who hired you?" Alicia asked.

"Actually no. Isobel set it up. Can you please act on my behalf?"

"We'll have to see," Will said. "In the meantime you need to volunteer a statement to the police. I'll have someone take you down. This just gets better and better," Will said, when Miss True had departed.

"So where were you yesterday afternoon?" Alicia enquired. "Diane said she couldn't reach you."

Will's face reddened. "I was arrested," he confessed, "and thrown into a Cook County jail. It was stupid. I was with the bar crowd, a little too much wine for lunch, some cowboy took offence at something I said, he threw a punch, I threw a punch. No charges were laid, but it was embarrassing, to say the least. Just between us okay?"

Alicia was strangely relieved. For some reason she'd imagined Will in bed with the frightful Isobel Swift. Her phone once more interrupted her thoughts. "Oh Zach," she said. "I'm sorry. Are you guys okay?"

"Just wanted to keep you up to speed Mom. Dad had to work yesterday, so Grandma picked us up. We're at her place."

Alicia was thoughtful. "I have to go out," she told Will.

Alicia steered the car through the downtown traffic, unaware that she was being followed. Kalinda kept Alicia's car in sight; fully aware that she was being followed herself, by Detective Anthony Burton. Alicia parked on the street outside the hotel and made her way up the stairs to room 301. The man who answered the door, was tall, dark and thick set. He was wearing only a bathrobe and his hair was wet as though he'd just come out of the shower.

"Come in and close the door," he said, grabbing Alicia's arm.

"What do you want, Mr -?"

"Smith. I want a hundred grand. It's what that bitch promised me and I aim to collect."

"You mean Miss Swift?" Alicia surmised.

"She didn't leave her card. All I know is the bitch reneged on the deal. So you want the disc, you get me the money."

"I'll need some time," Alicia stalled.

Smith looked doubtful. "How much time?"

"Two days," she answered without thinking.

"You know something," he said, grinning suddenly. "I took a look at that disc and it really put the hook in me. Maybe I'll just take something on account." Smith put his hands on Alicia's hips and pressed his body against her.

Kalinda waited for Burton to pull up. "Come on!" she said. "Let's move!"

"What the hell are you talking about Kalinda?" Burton demanded.

"Follow me," she instructed.

Burton banged on the door of room 301. "Police! Open up!"

"Shoot the lock!" Kalinda ordered him. Burton fired and then pushed in the door with the sole of his boot.

"Drop it," Smith said, gripping Alicia's arm and holding a gun to her head. Alicia raised her leg and brought down the stiletto heel of her shoe hard against Smith's bare foot. Smith yelled out in pain and released his hold. Alicia stepped aside. Burton fired three shots. Smith fell into a pool of blood.

"Oh my God!" Alicia cried, making for the door. Burton put away the gun and pulled out his phone. While Burton was busy calling it in, Kalinda opened the table drawer beside the bed. She found the disc and put it into her into her pocket.

"Jesus Kalinda," Burton exclaimed, when he turned around. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"His wallet," she said, brandishing the item. "Don't you wanna know who he was?"

Burton took it. "Where the hell do you think you're going?" he demanded, as Kalinda made for the exit.

"Mrs. Florrick and I were never here," she said. "You got that?"

"No way," he replied.

"You're still on the books with IAD Tony. Want me to tell them what I know?" Burton said nothing. "Thought not," she said.

"We're going back to the office," Kalinda told Alicia. "But first we need to stop off at your place. You need a change of clothes." Alicia looked down at the sleeve of her bloodstained jacket. "And don't worry," Kalinda said, noting the look of horror and bemusement on Alicia's face. "It's just another one of our secrets."

Back at the office, Will was in conference with Diane, while David Lee was with Isobel Sweeney. When Alicia was summoned to Diane's office, she expected the worst. "Alicia," Will began. "The police have been on. Why didn't you tell us you had a meet yesterday with Sweeney?"

"Mr. Sweeney told me not to say anything."

Diane was vexed. "Your pulling attorney client privilege with our own client?" she said.

"It was a personal matter," Alicia declared.

Will and Diane exchanged glances. "Well you can tell us now can't you?" Will said.

Alicia was so tired of lying. "I'd rather not," she said simply.

Cary's entrance rescued her from further interrogation. "The money paid to the power worker was transferred from an account in the Caymans," he reported. "The trail's cold."

"That's it?" Will said.

Cary shrugged. "Afraid so."

Alicia retreated to her office and was soon joined by Kalinda, who threw down the disc on the desktop. "It isn't you in the film," she stated. "It's Miss True."

Alicia was almost past caring. "How did you know about the disc?" she said.

"Miss True of course. I got all the sordid details. When she arrived at Sweeney's he got her to dress into your clothes. Then later he doctored the film. He digitally grafted your face into some of the scenes; enough to convince you it was you he was screwing. He showed you the film didn't he? That was why the TV was on."

"Are you sure?" Alicia said.

"Didn't you notice her hair when she came in today? It's been cut exactly like yours. Alicia," Kalinda said earnestly. "He didn't rape you."

"You're forgetting the fact that I woke up naked in his bed," Alicia declared in a low voice.

"It was all part of the act," Kalinda insisted. "Sweeney was an asshole, but he was no rapist."

Alicia realised now how much it made sense. She was still drowsy from the drugged tea when she'd viewed the tape, and besides why did she ever believe she could have behaved like that, drugged or not? Because ultimately, _**she had behaved like that**_. Sweeney had played his salacious game with her, and he'd won.

"He was toying with you," said Kalinda.

"And his new wife was toying with him," Alicia said ruefully.

"Yes,' Kalinda agreed. "She thought she'd put you in the frame, but she didn't count on you being twenty minutes late for the meeting, or that Miss True would come forward."

Alicia was perplexed. "Why did Miss True come forward?" she asked.

"Because," Kalinda explained, "I persuaded her to."

When Isobel Swift left David Lee's office, Alicia caught up with her. "Mrs. Florrick," Isobel said. "It seems Colin had the last laugh after all."

"Meaning?"

"You'll find out."

"Why me?" Alicia said.

"Colin liked to say everyone has a dark side. He wanted to see yours. He wanted to see how you'd react. See what you'd do if you thought he'd – well that was then."

"And the frame?" Alicia demanded.

Isobel was disingenuous. "Frame?" she said.

"Why do you hate me?" Alicia asked, genuinely puzzled.

"Goodbye Mrs. Florrick," Isobel said. "And please, give my regards to your husband."

Alicia was summoned to join Will and David Lee in Diane's office. "So," Lee began. "Do you want the good news or the good news?"

"David?" said Diane.

"She's not Mrs. Sweeney," Lee said. "I checked. The minister who performed the ceremony in Hawaii was not registered with the department of health, making the so-called marriage, null and void."

"But she's still his common law wife," Alicia said.

"She never gave up her apartment," Lee said. "As far as the law's concerned, they weren't even an item."

"Then we're off the hook," Will said, exchanging smiles with Diane.

"Contrary to popular belief however," Lee pontificated, "Mr. Sweeney did leave us his last will and testament."  
"And?" said Diane, looking worried.

"Just as we expected," Lee said. "Everything goes to the boy, or at least, almost everything. Miss Swift is provided for, so long as she is fulfilling her maternal duties."

"So," Will said. "Business as usual. We'd better start calling the investors."

"However," Lee continued. "There is just one more, _**small**_ thing. Sweeney has bequeathed the sum of one million dollars to a certain Mrs. Alicia Florrick." A heavy silence descended on the room. All eyes turned to Alicia.

Kalinda popped her head around the door. "Thought you should know," she said. "Miss Swift's off the hook. Her alibi called the PD. Did you get that?" she asked when there was no response.

Diane was the first to recover. "Yes Kalinda. Thank you."

"The cops say they found the murderer," Kalinda added. "They killed him in a shootout downtown this morning."

"Do we know who the alibi was?" Will asked.

"Confidential," Kalinda replied. "Must be someone high up the food chain. PD were ordered to cease any and all investigations into Miss Swift."

Alicia took the opportunity to make her exit. She found Cary in his office.

"Is that office space you were looking at still available?" she asked.

"Yeah," he replied, "but it's way out of our league."

"Tell them we'll take it," she said.

When Alicia arrived at Jackie's, Peter was there. "Hey," he said. "Sorry about yesterday. It was crazy at work." She knew by now when he was hiding something, she'd learned to read the signs. "I've told the kids we're gonna make it up to them," he said. "I've got us all tickets for the game."

Alicia felt strangely elated. The last thirty-six hours had been astonishing. She had felt every possible emotion, from cringing fear to psychotic rage. Kalinda was right. She'd done nothing wrong. There was nothing to be ashamed of. "I think I'll pass on the game," she said pulling out her phone. "Kalinda?" she said. "How about you and I go out on the town? What? Yes of course. I'll wear the stilettos."


End file.
